MAC Kisses
by Jealous Maureen
Summary: Mimi and Angel meeting the first time in MAC. Much fluff since we all adore fluff. Espically MimiAngel fluffI messed up on the first one and pasted the wrong document. here's the real one!


**I got this idea when I was at **M•A•C **at our mall, and there was a guy working there. I thought it would be cute if the guy was Angel and Mimi just came up to him. Please Read and Review! Reviews are like air to me…**

I was only ten when I first started wearing makeup. Mama first brought me to this place called Origins, since it was in a Girl Scout pamphlet and all "We are all 100 Natural" and shit like that. But no. After only three days with Origins, I woke up one morning, with hives all over my face. I had an allergic reaction with the makeup and Mama went and yelled at the lady at the place. I loved my Mama; she was always so over-protective of me. Since Papa ran out on us when I was only three, she tried to play both sides of the parenting world. She was successful as the shopaholic, spoil-me-rotten mom, but she sucked at the over-protective, "You can't wear that short skirt, and be home by ten" Papa. She tried though, and that's really all that counts.

After I woke up with hives, I didn't go to school until they disappeared. We then went to Wal-Mart, and bought the cheap makeup there for me to wear. I got really use to wearing it. Mama liked the fact that it was cheap and easy to access.

When I jumped into my eighth grade year, things were really starting to kick into high gear. I was hanging out with a bunch of girls, who had a lot of money. We all have the cliques in junior high and in senior high, but ours was severe. I was in the Beautiful People gang. All my friends played sports, wore expensive makeup like NARS and Laura Mercier. They would carry 200 dollar purses from Dooney and Bourke and Kate Spade. I wore my Neutrogena makeup with my purses from Target. I always wanted to wear and have what they all had. I tried and tried to convince Mama to let me buy some of it, but she always said we didn't have the money. I wanted so badly to fit in with the crowd, but I couldn't fit in just right. I thought that if I wore expensive makeup, carried designer handbags and dressed in Liz Claiborne clothing, I would fit in perfectly.

"Mimi, darling it isn't all about fashion. You can fit in other ways," Mama said to me one night. I was crying in my bedroom. "If those girls don't want my chica because she's too pretty for expensive stuff, then they aren't good enough for you."

"Mama, it isn't about that! I have to wear this stuff to fit in!" I exclaimed. She hugged me tighter, as my sobs deepened.

"Chica, you know I would buy you anything in the world. And one day, we'll be able to afford your expensive makeup and handbags. I promise…one day we will…"

And that day came sooner than we expected. Two months later, the man Mama has been seeing for a year, proposed to her. Mama accepted. Mr. Williams was a very wealthy man. He was a lawyer from Chicago who moved to our town so his adopted son could afford to go to a nice school. I liked Mr. Williams, but he could never be my Papa, so I just called him Ted all the time.

_Ted, Mama's on the phone._

_Ted can we go shopping?_

_Ted, can I stay out tonight?_

Ted was a very laid-back guy. He really didn't care what I did or anything. His son, Gerry was three years younger than me, and liked to tag along with me a lot. But I always insisted on him staying behind.

I woke up on my sixteenth birthday and walked down. Mama was sitting at the table, and she looked up at me.

"Mimi Chica, go get ready before it gets busy," she said. I looked at her.

"Before what gets busy?" I asked half-asleep.

"Before M•A•C does darling," she said. My eyes widened when I looked at her.

"M•A•C? We're gonna go buy M•A•C?" I asked. Mama just slowly nodded her head at me, and drank her coffee. I squealed with delight. I ran over and hugged Mama and planted a huge kiss right on her forehead.

M•A•C, this would beat all my friends. They all wore other stuff like Clinque, but M•A•C! Oh my god this was destined to be the best day of my life!

And it was sure was.

I got dressed quickly, feeling perfect. I put on a tight miniskirt, with a revealing tank top. I found my leather jacket, and put it over me. I was so excited, I could barely contain myself.

The drive to the mall was long. I usually entertained myself by listening to my tapes, but it didn't work. I was too excited. We had to drive in New York City to get it, but it would be worth it.

We arrived at the mall, and I looked around, so excited. We were both fascinated by it; we didn't even notice the person coming up to us.

He was tall, and Hispanic like us. He had short hair, almost like a buzz cut. He was wearing all black, and had an apron on that had M•A•C plastered on it.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully. His voice was beautiful, and feminine. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually, my chica here is ready for a makeover," Mama said. I felt my cheeks turning slightly red.

"Oh darling! I know all the stuff I'm going to use on you," he said. He went to a chair, and patted the seat. "Sit."

I followed him to the chair, and sat down, watching him. He skipped around the room, collecting brushes and eyeliners and such. He came back, just smiling away. I looked at his nametag.

_Angel_

"So, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Mimi," I said. He smiled.

"Oh, well," he gestured to his nametag. "I'm Angel."

"Mimi, what do you want me to do?" Mama called. Angel looked at me, and then leaned in to my ear.

"Surprise her. After what I'm going to do to you, you're gonna be beau-u-tif-ul!" he exclaimed. He turned back to my mother.

"Excuse me miss, there is this _fabulous _shop down the street that you just _have_ to go to," he said to Mama. "And Mimi here wants it to be a surprise!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. I laughed silently into my hand.

"Is that fine with you Mimi?" Mama asked.

"Yeah, it's fine with me," I said. "Go on Mama, I'll call you when we're done," I said. Mama left, waving goodbye. Angel then turned back to me and clapped his hands again.

"Goody! This is going to be so much fun!" He grabbed a compact and turned to me. "Now darling, this is foundation is called NC42. It'll do fabulous with your flawless skin," he said. He applied the foundation, and then hopped off to grab powders.

He took me step through step through it. When he was applying something like eyeliner, he would just chat away and away. I would laugh beside him. Angel was so much fun. He was talented with makeup, funny, good-humored and adorable. It would be awesome to have a friend like this. Instead of the preppy, slutty girls who just play sports and .

"So, Mimi, do you play any sports?" he asked.

"Eck, no," I said. "They're all sweaty and gross."

"Oh my god! I know," he said. He was trimming up my eyebrows. "I always hated sports. I had this undying passion for music and fashion though…"

"You like music?" I asked, interested.

"Yes, I actually play the steel drums," he said. "Well, you have to have a secret in order to stay so slim like that. What is it?" he asked me.

I felt myself blushing. "I dance."

"No way, one of my friends danced."

"What happened?"

"She moved away, she fell in love with some guy, so they ran off. She's probably married to him right now," Angel said. I smiled. "But, you must have a car." Angel liked to touch on all subjects. If something had a dead end, he would immediately change the subject to something else.

"Actually, once I get my license, I get my Mama's," I said.

"Oh my god, you have to come see me," Angel exclaimed.

It was an hour and a half to just finish my makeover. Angel would stop for long periods of time. We would stand around and talk. I finally called my mom an hour after Angel finished my makeover. She said she would be right over. But before she could come…

"Angel, come here with me," I said. I reached inside my purse and grabbed the disposable camera that I always carried. I brought him to the wall behind the checkout counter that screamed: M•A•C

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Taking a picture."

"I love pictures."

We leaned against the wall, and took after ten pictures with the film. One of his employees came in, and took seven of them for us. We had so much fun. Before Mama came back, I turned to Angel and took his hands.

"Angel, where do you live?" I asked. He scrawled the address down on my hand and the phone number.

"Oh, and Mimi before you come, I think I need to tell you something," he said.

"What?"

"Usually when I come to work…I dress differently," he said. "I like wearing girl clothing."

I looked at him. "And is that suppose to scare me off?" I asked. Angel's lips curved into a large smile and displayed his beautiful teeth. He leaned in and hugged me.

"I just didn't know if that would freak you out," he said. Come anytime you want, this is the only shift I work. Wednesdays through Saturdays. You'll find me though, I usually don't leave Alphabet City. Just call ahead of time."

"Thanks Angel."

Mama came back. She was stunned by all the makeup now. Angel checked us out, and talked about how great I was and everything. Mama found Angel funny too, and when we finally left, I turned around and waved goodbye to him. Angel stuck his pinkie up in the air and waved it at me. I smiled and quietly giggled. Angel then blew me a kiss and I blew him one back.

And from that day in the M•A•C store. From that one blown kiss, I knew that our futures were going to start crossing a lot. But never in the way we imagined it. Hi


End file.
